


Otra palabra desconocida

by Adhara



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tercera temporada. Faith tiene que acostumbrarse a varias cosas nuevas en Sunnydale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otra palabra desconocida

Para Faith las cosas simplemente suceden. A veces suceden con cierta ayuda de su parte; un empujón, una patada, una paliza. Una estaca en el corazón.

No está acostumbrada a tener que tirar de alguien y a tener que perseguir a alguien a quien no va a matar, pero durante semanas lo ha hecho por Buffy. Se ha parado a explicarla aspectos de la caza que simplemente no se pueden explicar, el sudor en el vientre, el corazón en la garganta, la garganta seca y el hambre más allá del hambre. "Como esto. Más violento", le dijo una vez mientras la desabrochaba los pantalones. Buffy siguió sin entenderlo, pero a Faith no le importaba seguir con los ejemplos prácticos. Un vampiro. Cinco minutos detrás de una estantería en la biblioteca. En realidad es todo lo mismo. Es todo... ¿cómo dijo Willow? Hedonismo. Si no tuviera que pensar cómo coño se deletrea, posiblemente Faith la consideraría su palabra favorita. De todos modos tampoco tiene tiempo para buscar un diccionario. Ha sido constante, otra palabra desconocida, algo que es difícil porque puede volverse aburrido si los cambios son tan lentos como los cambios en Buffy, pero algo cambiaba con cada beso, cada mordisco, y Faith ha estado aprendiendo a ser paciente.

Lo ha intentado. Hasta esa noche. Hasta todas las noches que siguen. Hasta que, de repente, a Buffy ya no le parece suficiente su paciencia y todo se reduce a un muerto. Un muerto que, para estar muerto, está mucho más presente ahora que en cualquier momento antes. De repente Buffy ha vuelto a ser Santa Perfecta y de repente a Faith le parece que ya basta. Que ahora el juego se ha vuelto estúpido, como si ella fuera otro perrito faldero, otro Angel, dispuesto a humillarse por una sonrisa de caridad de una Cazadora que nunca ha comprendido su papel. Faith sabe a dónde lleva eso. Lleva a esforzarse para nada por complacer a alguien que jamás le otorgará un perdón sobrevalorado ni le comprará un perro. Lleva a humillarse y a Faith, siempre dispuesta a probar cosas nuevas, nunca le ha gustado jugar a ponerse de rodillas.


End file.
